This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
In roll baling machines, structural damage can result if the bale chamber is overfilled while baling. Depending upon the particular type of machine, structural damage may be done to the apron, the apron expansion mechanism, or the drive mechanism for the apron. Visual indicators and sound alarms have been used to indicate when the bale chamber is filled to capacity. These indicators and alarms have proven unsatisfactory, however, because it is very easy for operators to neglect them and overfill the machine.